LEGO Racers: Crash Bandicoot
''LEGO Racers: Crash Bandicoot ''is the fourth edition in the LEGO Racers series and an edition to the Crash Bandicoot done LEGO style. It takes place in the Crash games: Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Tag Team Racing, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LEGO Media and 20th Century Fox. Info Crash doesn't just platform, he races against evil. ....literally. When aliens, robots, or just weird mutants attack in the form of a racing tournament Crash, his allies, and even his enemies strap down and get ready to rock. Tokens(studs) are collected after finishing races, battles, and stunts and can be used to earn new karts and enhancements for them. If the player's kart is hit with weapons too many times the kart will exolde in a flury of bricks forcing the player's mascot to rebuild the kart(by swirling around it a few times). The Hub of the game is Adventure Map in Garage. Where the player's can meet different members of the Teams, Create they're own characters/Karts, & select the chapters. By hopping into the karts, and driving into the different tunnels, a certain chapter begins. You can't get out of the kart though, unless you're in the garage and remember, beat boss races together. Story Levels & Hubs First Garage: Crash Team Racing Chapter 1: N. Sanity Beach *Crash Cove *Roo's Tubes *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Champion: Ripper Roo Chapter 2: The Lost Ruins *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Papu's Pyramid *Dingo Canyon *Champion: Papu-Papu Chapter 3: Glacier Park *Blizzard Bluff *Dragon Mines *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Champion: Komodo Joe Chapter 4: Citadel City *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Champion: Pinstripe Potoroo Chapter 5: Gem Stone Valley *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track *Champion: Nitros Oxide Second Garage: Crash Nitro Kart Chapter 1: Terra *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Champion: Krunk Chapter 2: Barin *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Champion: Nash Chapter 3: Fenomena *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Champion: Little Norm and Big Norm Chapter 4: Teknee *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Champion: Geary Chapter 5: Galaxy *Hyper Spaceway *Champion: Emperor Velo Third Garage: Crash Tag Team Racing Chapter 1: Mystery Island *Tiki Turbo *Pirates of the Carburetor *Deep Sea Driving Chapter 2: Happily Ever Faster *Once Upon A Tire *Track and the Beanstalk *Evilocity Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus Wrecks *Fossil Fuel Injection *Labrea Car Pits *Tire & Ice Chapter 4: Tomb Town *Dead Heat *Crash Test Mummies *Pyramid Pass Chapter 5: Astro Land *Rings of Uranus *Uranus' Mine *Craters of Uranus Bonus Garage *Training Race *Tawna's Treetops *Brio Peak *Time Twister *Dynamite Mines *Sphinx Speedway *Planet Trance *Moonlight Beach *Hyperspace Temple Extras/Cheats *'Ultra Power-Ups:' Power-ups, work longer, and move farther. *'Unlimited Turbo Rockets:' Move to left and right in karting around. *'Unlimited Tracking Missiles:' Fire track and crush the kart. *'Unlimited Bowling Bombs:' Forward and backwards to crush the kart. *'Unlimited Warp Orb:' Warp orb track, faster orb and gone. *'Unlimited Masks': Aku Aku and Uka Uka to invincibility mask aronud the circle. *'Super-Speed Wheels:' Lets the player go faster then everyone else. *'Super Engine Mode:' Faster speed engine with Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart. Power-Ups Normal *Tracking Missile *Bowling Bomb *Turbo Rockets *Beakers *TNT/Nitro Crates *Fireball Complete Playable Characters *Crash Bandicoot: Basic Kart(BLUE), Bandimobile. *Aku-Aku(mascot) *Coco Bandicoot: Basic Kart(PINK), Bandimobile. *Crunch Bandicoot: Basic Kart(MAROON), Bandimobile. *Tawna Bandicoot: Basic Kart(AQUAMARINE), Bandimobile. *Fake Crash(Trash Bandicoot): Basic Kart(SILVER), Bandimobile. *Polar: Basic Kart(CYAN), Trance-Kart. *Pura: Basic Kart(INDIGO), Trance-Kart. *Penta Penguin: Basic Kart(WHITE), Trance-Kart. *Ebenezer Von Clutch: Basic Kart(DARK YELLOW), Bandimobile. *Pasadena Opossum: Basic Kart(MAGENTA), Bandimobile. *Spyro the Dragon: Basic Kart(PURPLE), Trance-Kart. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Basic Kart(RED), Cortex-Cycle. *Uka-Uka(mascot) *Dr. N. Gin: Basic Kart(PURPLE), Cortex Cycle. *Nina Cortex: Basic Kart(SKY BLUE), Cortex-Cycle. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Basic Kart(DARK BLUE), Cortex-Cycle. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Basic Kart(SKY BLUE), Cortex-Cycle. *Tiny Tiger: Basic Kart(GREEN), Cortex-Cycle. *Koala Kong: Basic Kart(RED), Cortex-Cycle. *N. Trance: Basic Kart(BROWN), Trance-Kart. *Dingodile: Basic Kart(OLIVE), Trance-Kart. *Pinstripe Potoroo: Basic Kart(BLACK), Cortex-Cycle. *Komodo Joe: Basic Kart(BROWN), Trance-Kart. *Komodo Moe: Basic Kart(LIGHT GREEN), Trance-Kart. *Ripper Roo: Basic Kart(ORANGE), Trance-Kart. *Rilla Roo: Basic Kart(ORANGE), Trance-Kart. *Nitros Oxide: Basic Kart(DARK GREEN), Hovership, Oxide-Rider. *Velo Mask(mascot) *Papu-Papu: Basic Kart(YELLOW), Oxide-Rider. *Zam: Basic Kart(DARK GREEN), Oxide-Rider. *Zem: Basic Kart(BROWN), Oxide-Rider. *Real Velo: Basic Kart(PINK), Oxide-Rider *Emperor Velo: Basic Kart(PURPLE), Velo-Craft. *Geary: Basic Kart(GREEN), Velo-Craft. *Big Norm: Basic Kart(RED), Velo-Craft. *Norm: Basic Kart(RED), Velo-Craft. *Nash: Basic Kart(BLUE), Velo-Craft. *Krunk: Basic Kart(YELLOW), Velo-Craft. *Evil Crash(Crush Bandicoot): Basic Kart(DARK RED), Bandimobile. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images